


A Coffee Shop Named Dream Cream

by seunflwr



Series: Coffee Creamer [1]
Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band), K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Byeonghun, Dongkwan, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmate-Identifying Timers, byeongkwan is chaotic gay, idk donghun is a panicked clumsy gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 08:31:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18752743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seunflwr/pseuds/seunflwr
Summary: Everyone develops hints about their soulmates ranging from being able to see the things they're seeing to being able to see them in dreams. Most people find their soulmates within two years of developing their hints, It's been five years for Byeongkwan and honestly he's just tired he just wants a cup a coffee and his soulmate who's name has 'Hun' in it.





	A Coffee Shop Named Dream Cream

**Author's Note:**

> yo, I didn't fuckin edit this, it's midnight and i'm lazy. also follow me on twitter @ahgachoice

_ Byeongkwan sits alone, staring out of the cafe window wondering how he got here or even where he was. He looks to the ice americano that sits in front of him, admiring how the condensation slides down like a tear on the face of the glass to be pooled around the frame of the cup on the table. Byeongkwan blinks twice, he looks up and around him. He sees the people at other tables but he sees no faces or facial features on any of them, he blinks again.  _

 

**_What’s going on? Where am I?_ **

 

_ Byeongkwan’s attention catches on movement in the corner of his eye. He jerks his head softly to clearly see the movement of the back of a boy behind the coffee counter. Byeongkwan sighs in relief at the other person’s presence. He watches the boy, not being able to look away from the broad shoulders that face him. The boy starts to turn, and he has facial features like Byeongkwan can’t begin to comprehend. The barista was beautiful. _

 

**_Oh- He’s stunning. Why is he the only one I can see?_ **

 

_ “Kwannie, what are you doing here?” _

 

_ Byeongkwan shakes his head as he hears a voice come from the barista who is looking directly at him. He looks around for a second, trying to decipher if the boy is actually talking to him and not someone else. _

 

**_Is- Is he talking to me? How does he know my name?_ **

 

_ “Earth to Byeongkwan, Kwannie you okay babe?” The barista asks, Byeongkwan realizes that this boy is in fact directing towards him. He watches the beautiful barista start walking in his direction and Byeongkwan is frozen in confusion. Byeongkwan doesn’t know this man, why is he calling him ‘babe?’ _

 

_ Byeongkwan freezes the moment he feels warm fingers on his chin, quickly accepts his chin is being tilt up by the barista. He quickly catches a glimpse of a name tag on the apron the barista is wearing. _

 

**_Hun. I saw Hun. His name is Hun._ **

 

_ “I told you I would pick you up later, Kwannie.” Hun smiles and Byeongkwan can’t help but smile back at the mesmerizing boy. An audible giggle escapes the boy’s lips as he leans down, his lips coming closer to Byeongkwan’s. _

 

**_Wait! What is going on? I’ve never been kissed, I don’t even know him!_ **

 

**_Why does if feel like I do though? Am I dreaming?_ **

 

_ “It’s okay I wanted to see you badly any way. I love you, Kwannie.” Hun says, centimeters away from Byeongkwan’s lips. _

 

**_“I know, I love you too. I love you so much Hunnie.”_ ** _ The words escape Byeongkwan’s mouth like he’s said it a million times before, and just like that their lips touched. _

 

_ Then the alarm went off. _

 

_ - _

 

“Okay, Byeongie. That has got to be the weirdest dream you have ever had.” Junhee laughs as he pulls his jacket closer to him. Byeongkwan rolls his eyes, looking down the pavement as him and his friend walk down the sidewalk. He kicks a rock and Junhee kicks it back. 

 

“I know, but it was so real! I woke up so depressed, that guy was so fucking cute too.” Byeongkwan whines and wiggles his shoulders like he is trying to escape his own jacket. Junhee laughs and Byeongkwan groans once again. “It’s not funny, I’m so lonely Junhee. I want to find a good boyfriend I want to be happy like you and Yuchan.” 

 

“Well Byeongkwan, not everyone can have a love like ours. We’re soulmates.” Junhee tells Byeongkwan as he stops to pull out his phone to check a message. Byeongkwan stops with him, shivering at the cold around them. “Okay Channie and Sehyoon are at a new coffee shop up the street, Dream Cream… sounds, like puberty.” Junhee laughs and Byeongkwan chuckles right behind.

 

“Junhee don’t remind me you two are soulmates, why can’t my soulmate hints come like yours with the writing showing up on your skin.” Byeongkwan sighs softly as they proceed to walk down the sidewalk. “My soulmate hints just have to come in oddly vauged dreams. I will never find him and it’s depressing.”

 

Byeongkwan groans as they stop, Junhee opening the door to shop and let’s the younger boy enter first. Byeongkwan smiles as he spots his two other friends sitting at a table next to the window. He happily skips over to the table and takes seat next to Sehyoon. He watches as Junhee walks calmly over to Yuchan, kissing his cheek before he sits down. Byeongkwan frowns at Yuchan’s smile. Yuchan notices.

 

“Did Byeongie have another soulmate dream again?” Yuchan asks, Byeogkwan whines and falls into Sehyoon’s shoulder who laughs softly and pats his head.

 

“There there, Byeongie. It’s gonna be okay.” Sehyoon laughs, Byeongkwan smiles and sits up to face his other friends. “I still haven’t found my soulmate either… I haven’t even had a hint yet.” Sehyoon reminds Byeongkwan.

 

“I know, I hope you get your hints soon.” Byeongkwan says as he pats Sehyoon’s shoulder. He starts to remove his jacket. “So why are we having coffee here? Why didn’t we just meet at Starbucks as always?” He asks not one in particular as he sits his jacket on his lap. Byeongkwan hears Yuchan clear his throat.

 

“I felt like we needed change, plus the name Dream Cream is so pubescent and I had to.” Yuchan laughs and Junhee explains that’s exactly what he said earlier. Yuchan and Junhee really are soulmates and Byeongkwan will always be jealous of how in sync they are with each other. As Byeongkwan’s friends chat away he looks out the shop window to watch people passing by in their heavy coats and jackets.

 

Byeongkwan sighs and rests his chin on his palm, spotting a couple holding each other across the street. Byeongkwan wants that, he wants to find his soulmate badly. It’s been five years since the hints started showing and people usually find their soulmates within a year or two of developing their hints and of course there are people like Sehyoon who may never get hints. Byeongkwan guesses he could have it worse and forever be wondering if he will ever get his hints to lead him towards to his soulmate. It’s not all bad, Byeongkwan finally found out his soulmates name! Hun.

 

“Byeongkwan, do you want me to order you coffee?” Sehyoon snaps his fingers in front of Byeongkwan’s face. Byeongkwan shakes his head back to reality. “You okay, you want coffee?” Sehyoon asks as he stands up and Byeongkwan follows his motion.

 

“Yeah, sorry I’m coming with you. I wanna see the menu.” Byeongkwan tells Sehyoon who waits for Byeongkwan to start walking before him and slip into the small line formed at the counter. “So, Did you get any new hints?” Sehyoon asks, Byeongkwan smiles at his friend’s interest in his dream.

 

“Oh yeah! I finally figured out his name.. Or at least something of it. His name is Hun.” Byeongkwan claps his hands together in excitement. Sehyoon laughs at the younger boy’s excitement. “I can’t wait to meet him Yooni, I hope it’s perfect and we just bump into each other on the street or he helps me up after I fall down cause you know I’m clumsy.” Byeongkwan starts to ramble for a second before jerking his head to a shattering noise next to him just a few feet away.

 

“ _ Oh my god I’m so sorry,”  _ Byeongkwan hears the barista say as the boy gets closer to him as he backs up from splatter of coffee on the floor. “ _ Here let me get something to clean that-”  _ Is the last thing Byeongkwan hears before his chest feels like it’s been splashed in fire.

 

“Ow Shit ! Ah fuck it burns, What the fuck dude!?” Byeongkwan yells and pulls his coffee soaked shirt away from his skin.

 

“Byeongkwan oh my god!” Sehyoon jumps to Byeongkwan with a thousand napkins to soak up the hot coffee on Byeongkwan’s neck and face. 

 

“O-Oh my god, I’m so sorry I didn’t see you, I’m so sorry please let me help.” The clumsy barista blurts out in a panic standing still in fear.

 

“Watch where you’re going! God, fucking idiot.” Byeongkwan barks back as he wipes his shirt with the napkins Sehyoon was providing. “Where’s your manager? What’s your name!?” He looks up to see the attacker is when his once burning skin begins to feel like lava once Byeongkwan reads the boy’s name tag.

 

**_Trainee: Hun_ **

 

“Please I’m so sorry it’s my first day, my name is Donghun. Please I beg don’t get me in trouble I’ll give you free coffee, I am so so sorry.” Donghun panics out to the person he spilt coffee on. Byeongkwan looks at the boy and their eyes connect, shock is written on both of their faces.

 

“ _ Oh my god _ .” They say in unison just before Donghun scurries before running away to the back. Byeongkwan stands frozen in fear. Sehyoon looks at his friends changed expression.

 

“Byeongie? You okay, do you know him?” Sehyoon asks.

 

“Yes.” Byeongkwan nods, blinking once before looking to the taller boy.

 

“Who is it?” Sehyoon asks once again. Byeongkwan looks to the back where the other boy was hiding in the back, he sees the boy peek back before squealing and quickly hiding himself behind the doorway again.

 

“That was- Hun... That was my  _ soulmate _ .”


End file.
